


The One Where They Hate Each Other

by Boring_Bxtch



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boring_Bxtch/pseuds/Boring_Bxtch
Summary: Killua Zoldyck is the big-man at school until Gon Freecss shows up. Both of them torment each other in a miserable attempt to drive the other away. When all else fails, they must join forces to drive a bigger menace away. The hospital.(Originally on Wattpad, but since it's targeting fanfiction writers, I'm posting it here just in case)
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The Fated Day

Gon Freeccs. The worst human being on the planet by far. He waltzes into my school proceeds to take away just about everything from me and then does the worst thing humanly possible. I should catch you up this, shall be a doozy.

I am Killua Zoldyck, the school's biggest hotshot. As soon as I stepped foot through the door, people just flocked to me. I immediately got a girlfriend, I had dozens of people who kissed the floor I walked on, and I had a million fangirls who practically worshipped me. I had everything, you either wanted to be me, or you wanted to be with me. There was no in-between. The world revolved around me, life was good. Then came that fated day, the worst day of my life.

I was standing with Retz and her friends, Neon, and Machi next to the lockers when it happened. Netero's rickety old voice came over the school's speakers. He was a nice, old man, our principal, and was essentially the school's Dumbledore only reimagined as a hippie. 'Killua Zoldyck, please report to my office.' I had never been in trouble before, so this came as a surprise. I tried to think back to the last thing I did that could be punishable as I made my way through the wretched halls. People whispered, now, my 'bad boy' persona would be solidified, I guess.

I took in a deep breath and opened the door. All around Netero were posters that said things like 'Live love laugh' 'keep calm and principle on' and such. I held in a snicker and a gag. He was looking through some bright yellow folder, where the only letter I could make out was an "F" and what looked like a deformed 'n'. He didn't look up from the mysterious folder to greet me, so I assumed he didn't see me.

"Hello, Netero." I made myself known and seated myself. He simply gave a grunt of acknowledgment and continued flipping through the papers in the folder. Getting impatient, I look around the office. It seemed every time you came in, new posters were plastered all over the walls. One read, "Nen is powerful," whatever that meant. Finally, he looked up at me and smiled like the goofball he is.

"Killua, welcome! I'm glad you came," he chirped.

I muttered, "As if I had a choice." He didn't hear it, or he chose to ignore it.

"A new student is coming to school today. I was hoping you'd show him around?" He beamed at me. That old man should be begging on his knees for me to show some newbie around.

"I'm alright. See you later, Netero." I pushed myself up out of the hideous blue chair that was thrown carelessly next to his desk. My back ached from how uncomfortable it was. As I was turning around to get one last look of finality thrown at him, the folder was open. There sat a picture of a good-looking boy. My heart practically stopped. I can't have any competition, this was my school.

"On second thought, I'll show him around." One good death threat, and he'll be running away from school with his tail between his legs.


	2. The Newbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they meet

Netero smiled at me, all the while getting up to the door. I must've looked confused. He gave me one final toothy grin before prancing into the halls, singing. I am embarrassed that he is my principal. I shook my head, curiosity getting the better of me. I shut the door quickly, snatching the file like my life depended on it. "Gon Freecss." So that's the newbie's name? Not very catchy.

Netero skipped towards his office, people staring at him. The problem was, no one ever paid any mind to Netero's antics, including the freshmen. Whatever they were looking at had people swooning. That wasn't good.

"Killua! This is the student you will be showing around." Behind him emerged the boy named Gon. Hell no. He was the tall, dark, and handsome type. I had all of that except the dark. I couldn't compete with that! He was muscular and tan, probably lived on some tropical island all his life, or at the very least, California. He was taller than me. I was 5'11, the perfect height for tall girls and short girls. This guy looked like he was 6'1. I wanted to clobber the guy already, and I didn't even know if his name really was Gon.

"Hi! My name is Gon. I hope we could be friends," he held his hand out, clearly expecting me to shake his hand and introduce myself. I guess his name was confirmed. I needed a really good death-threat if I was gonna scare Mr. Macho man out of the school. He looked confident in himself. You could see his abs through his shirt too. Now I was starting to get worried. What if this Godzilla socked me before I could say something remotely threatening?

I didn't want to make a fool of myself just standing there staring blankly at him, so I took his hand. Even his grip was tight. Damn it, Zoldyck! I was getting scared of some rando. "I'm Killua." I didn't bother responding to the friend's part or even smiling. I didn't want to be friends with the idiot, and smiling would only tarnish my reputation, not to mention I'd have to force it.

"Welcome to Hunter High! I hope you have fun here," Netero made his way back to his office as he said this. Now was my chance to scare the dude senseless.

"Listen, Gon, stay away from my friends, my girlfriend, and my school. I recommend you leave before I make this place a living Hell for you." I thought that would do the trick. Instead of breaking a cold sweat and running away screaming, he only smirked at me. Our hands were still linked from the handshake. I hadn't realized, though, so when he tightened his grip, it took me by surprise.

"This isn't your school. Not anymore, it won't be." I stared at him deathly. He didn't even flinch. I was going to declare war on this smug brat. Wipe that smirk right off his face with the nearest brick. Covered in spikes. Covered in poison. It was the first day, and he already managed to make an enemy.

"May the best man win then." I tightened my grip too. The battle had begun.


	3. Warzone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they fight

News of the newbie traveled fast as lightning. How did I know? People were crowding around us, trying to hear what we were saying. Conspiracies bubbled up from the students into the atmosphere, making a lot of people shuffle around, uncomfortable at the idea of a fight. I was also uncomfortable even though I was much more experienced in fighting due to my horrendous family, I couldn't help but feel intimidated.

Retz made her way through the crowd, Machi and Neon close at her side. It looked like something from a movie, really. Drama Queen and her henchmen found themselves right next to us, all three of them gawking at the mere sight of the almighty Gon. All my fears were practically thrown out the window. I  _ really _ wanted to punch this guy now. We  _ had _ declared war, so would it be immoral if I went right out and killed him before he had a chance to make a game-plan?

I saw Retz blatantly staring at Gon as if he were sent from the gods, jaw on the floor. Machi and Neon mimicked Retz exactly, making me feel more and more self-conscious.  _ It wouldn't be immoral. _

All I saw was red when I went into a blind rage. Everything around me blurred, and the last thing I could discern was Gon's bloody nose and bruised cheeks before the war  _ really _ begun. We were on the floor, pushing and pulling, blood splattered on the walls and floors, fists being thrown around, people chanting, rooting for us, screams, yells, cries for help. It was a warzone.

It seemed I would win before  _ every single faculty member _ pulled us apart, neither of us wanting to let the other out of our clutches. I woke up in a haze, a constant ringing in my ears. I couldn't remember anything before I eyed the unfamiliar area around me. My eyes settled on a sleeping figure.  _ Now  _ I remember. A hate burned in my heart so much to the point it was a searing pain. I could blame some of it on my injuries, too, though.

Retz came in, with her typical worshippers behind her.

"Babe! Oh, honey, what happened to you?" Retz wailed, "what did he say to you?"

Machi replied to the questions she asked  _ me _ . "He's an idiot. He felt intimidated by the new hot guy." I was seeing red again. It wouldn't be immoral to hit a girl, right? She went on, "Retz has a little crush on him, y'know that?"  _ Nope. _

I was about to get up to obliterate her when I realized I couldn't. My left leg felt numb. I couldn't even wiggle my toes. I pulled the blue sheets off of me to see a  _ cast _ .

The bastard broke my leg! He stirred, probably noticing my ill intent. Who wouldn't? You could sense it a mile away.

"We'll leave you alone for right now, honey, take care!" Retz noticeably stammered, trying not to piss me off even more. She patted down her red dress before motioning to Machi and Neon to follow her. I watched as they left the nurse's office. Gon got up the second the door closed.

"What the Hell," he murmured.

_ What the Hell indeed. _


	4. Grand Theft Retz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they fight over a girl, only it's not even fighting

I glared at him. He groaned as he sat up, clutching his chest where most of the bandages were. In complete honesty, we looked like mummies, bandages wrapped in bulk around the places that hurt the most.

"You broke my leg," I said, loud and clear, barely containing my bloodlust.

"You started it," he snarled right back at me.

"You came to my school." We both glared daggers at each other. After about thirty seconds, it seemed he got bored of staring at me and continuously fidgeted. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was having a seizure. Apparently, the new kid had a low attention span.

"Quit moving around. You're making me dizzy." I was already in a lousy mood. His moronic tendencies were the last thing I needed.

"I can't," he answered simply, not taking into account that it was an  _ order _ .

"Did you snort RedBull before you came to school or something?" I snapped at him.

"Unfortunately, no," he replied cooly. I tried getting up again. The realization hit me like a wave, once again.

" _ You broke my leg, _ " I seethed once again.

"So I've been told."

" _ YOU BROKE MY LEG AND THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?! _ "

I kept trying to get up.

I kept failing.

It was a relentless, unmerciful cycle.

"I'm gonna kill you. The minute I get up, I'm murdering you."

"Okay." He didn't even  _ look  _ at me.

"Why I oughta-!" While I was army crawling my way to his bed to tear his hair out, the door immediately opened right as I was a mere swipe away from him.

"I'm nurse Blythe. I will be healing you boys today. Mind telling me what made you dimwits fight like animals? Gon, it's your first day of school. I expected better than this." She hardly acknowledged me while she nursed Gon.

"You broke your left arm. Take it easy, Gon. You can ask another student for their notes. Retz is a good student. Maybe you could ask her." He was up on his feet by the time I was ushered back into bed.

" _ You  _ stay here. You'll be staying here for one week. It was a minor, clean break, so it should be mostly healed by then.  _ No visitors _ . Only your tutor is to come into this room." I nodded curtly. She was intimidating.

-

It had been one week.  _ One week _ and the entire school was bowing at Gon's feet. Retz was with Gon.

They were dating.

They were together.

They eloped.

They were a couple.

_ One week _ was all it took for Gon Freecss to grasp every last one of the privileges I had since the first day of school. Unfortunately, I couldn't beat the crap out of him because he was  _ always _ surrounded by people. I was still reasonably relevant, despite my falling out with my peers. This was why I still got gossip, 'Retz and Gon this,' 'Retz and Gon that,' it was tiring and repetitive to hear how well their newfound relationship was going.

The stupidity of the human race astounds me. More interested in other people's lives than their own. I used to be on the other side of that spectrum. Now I understand why all these low-life's look up to the popular, pretty people.  _ They had nothing else better to do _ . It suddenly dawned on me that other people existed outside of my world.

That's when I met Kurapika and Leorio.

"Retz is throwing that big party soon. D'you think we'll be invited?" Leorio's muffled voice chimed in. I failed to see Leorio doing anything but eating.

"Possibly. Killua and Gon's fight is still fresh on people's minds. I'm sure he'll be invited. We'll just go as plus ones along with him."

I stayed silent as they conversed, debating whether or not I'd actually be invited. Retz walked forward to me, quite sheepishly.

"Hello.." she muttered in a quiet voice.

"Hi?" I looked up at her bewildered. Ever since the fight, we ignored the other's existence. She handed me an envelope. I took it hesitantly and she scurried back.

Back to making out with Gon. I gagged a little as I opened up the envelope. An invitation. In beautiful calligraphy, obviously written by Machi, read: "Killua Zoldcyk, you've been invited to the party of the century!" Underneath was the date, time, and address.

I smirked a little. "Guess where we're going boys?"


	5. Why did the drunk chicken cross the road...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The where there's a poorly written make-out scene

** (WARNING: USE OF THE F-SLUR, DON'T READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO IT) **

I stared at myself in the mirror for a bit, Alluka hovering over me eagerly.

"I can't believe you let me give you a makeover for the party Onii-chan!" She beamed at me. I smiled softly at her before I replied.

"It's not like you have bad taste." She ended up dressing me in a navy blue crop-top, baggy low-rise sweatpants that weirdly matched with the whole look, forced me into fishnet sleeves and a black choker with a blue jewel embellishment on it. I was positively letting my gay shine a little too bright for my preferences, but at least Alluka was happy.

She looked up at me as if she might burst into tears. That look on her face almost made me tear up, too, till I remembered the eyeliner and mascara she had nearly blinded me with upon application. She threw herself on me, hugging my bare waist all the while nuzzling into my shirt. 

It was the most adorable thing I had ever witnessed.

Unfortunately, my dimwit friends, nay, acquaintances, hammered on the door. Well, Leorio did anyway. Kurapika rang the door-bell, like a normal civilized human being. I scampered off to the door when I eventually pried Alluka off of me.

Leorio stood at the doorway, and it looked like he actually cleaned up a bit. He was genuinely attractive, not what I'd go for, but what girls I knew would grovel over. Kurapika had also looked good, but he always did. He was a bulldozer when it came to natural beauty.  ** (This is where you imagine what they look like, in case you haven't noticed by my very cliche and basic outfit for Killua, I couldn't bring our favorite diva justice. You do that with Leorio and Kurapika. Bring them justice, I mean.) **

I kissed Alluka goodbye as we headed out, exchanging small-talk as we made our way to my car.  ** (lmao I know nothing about cars so just imagine an expensive one that people who  _ are _ interested in cars would drool over K bye-) **

As soon as we hopped in after Leorio and Kurapika argued over who would get shotgun, of course, I managed to type in the address after staring at the cursive for a couple minutes. Leorio laughed boisterously from the front seat upon looking at Kurapika's Spotify, which consisted of classical music.

"I USE IT FOR STUDYING!" Kurapika yelled furiously at him which only resulted in more of Leorio's mocking laughs.

"Y-you-!" Leorio gasped through fits of giggles as he sputtered again. His wheezing didn't seem like it was coming to an end.

They bickered throughout the entire drive, my irritation peaking when Leorio said there was a spider on Kurapika's shoulder, resulting in chaos nothing could disrupt nor put an end to... unless...

The tires came to a screeching halt, Leorio doubled over, and Kurapika sat breathlessly. He had lurched forward, the seat belt bringing him back to the seat abruptly, knocking the air out of his lungs.

My screeching broke the silence. "Both of you SHUT UP!" They stared at me for a minute, perplexed looks on their faces. That's when I continued, "We're here dorks, get out of my car before you stench it up, especially you old man!"

Before he could argue, I rolled all of our windows down. We all gawked at the sight before us. Lights illuminated Retz's estate, glowing, shimmering. There was a golden archway, teeming with roses and more fairy lights to get through to the party.

We stepped out of the car. I had conveniently stopped right at the valet. Kurapika and Leorio appreciated the sight before them since it was probably their last time coming to this sort of thing. I casually strutted through the hallway of sorts (The seemingly everlasting golden archway) and stepped at the two front doors. They had gorgeous flowers engraved onto them.

I grasped the golden knobs firmly before pushing the door open, revealing brightly colored neon lights, people grinding on each other like no tomorrow, and giddy drunk girls making their way over to, of course, Gon, giggling during the entire trip. The stingy smell of alcohol and weed wafted over me, making me dizzy for a couple of seconds. I could feel the vibrations of the blaring music, unable to hear much else.

I scanned the room in more detail as I stepped inside. The first thing I wanted;  _ alcohol. _ I went past the multitudes of drunken imbeciles, wanting nothing more than to be one of them. Knuckle Bine was at the minibar.

"Gimme."

He turned and looked at me before smiling. "Sure thing. Whaddya want?"

"Anything strong, just  _ gimme."  _ Knuckle laughed a bit, shaking his head at my childish impatience.

"Only way to get through the night, huh?"

I answered honestly, "That or a weed." He chuckled a bit before handing me a drink. I didn't bother trying to know what it was before I downed the whole thing in one fell swoop. It slid uncomfortably down my throat, burning a hole into my stomach. The melting, familiar feeling made the world around me a little hazy.  _ Good _ .

I noticed a group of pot-heads making their merry way towards a door. I saw Gon follow after them.

My curiosity peaked. That was my first mistake. I downed another drink, my second mistake, and skipped over to  _ very _ drunk Gon.

He went down the stairs with the crack-heads but slumped on a bean bag across the basement. I wobbled over to Gon and he just sat there, doing absolutely nothing. Something came over me, I don't know what possessed me to sit on his lap, straddling his hips, but I did. That was my third mistake.  ** (If you don't want to read a very poorly written make-out scene, just skip till you see this again '<>[]<>[]<>') **

** <>[]<>[]<> **

He raised one of his hands to my face, cupping my cheeks, moving my head towards his. As if my drunken state didn't have me already flushed, I turned even redder. Eventually, our lips smashed together. I never thought I'd kiss Gon fucking Freecss, but ok. He swiped his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I hesitated only for a moment before I let him in. It was a strange sensation kissing him, the taste of alcohol on his lips and tongue, the gentle roll of his hips. It felt weirdly good, like we were supposed to, like this wasn't  _ wrong _ . Enjoying it and being aware of it would be my guilty pleasure. One of his hands moved to my waist, another moving to my chin, tilting it ever so slightly for more access. I moaned a little as he did so.

** <>[]<>[]<> **

We both seemed to sober up at that. I jumped back as far as I could, as fast as I could. Gon flung himself out of the bean bag as if it would give him  ** (virus to be unnamed because it's a different universe goddammit-!) ** .

"Why in the  _ fuck _ would you do something like that?!" Luckily, the pot-heads were too high to hear anything and form words out of it.

"I-I don't know- Wait a damn minute! You kissed me back! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I thought you were Retz!"

"Uh-huh."

"As if I'd ever kiss a  _ fag, _ " he pointed an accusing finger at me, backing me into a wall. I had  _ never _ been so hurt or betrayed in my entire life. The look on my face must've shown it too. There was a flicker of regret behind those virulent eyes.

I had never cried before. So when I felt that painful stinging, my vision become blurry and that feeling of absolute uselessness, I couldn't recognize it. Despite all this emotion pooling, gathering at my eyelashes, threatening to spill over, I felt weirdly numb.

I've noticed something in my years of living; time slows at the worst times. One minute can feel like hours of agony and dread for the next moment in time you felt stuck in. As if on cue, the world went on. I kept backing into the wall, recoiling as he looked at me with a look that could only be described as a deep disgust.

My tears started to fall, and he only kept staring at me. I felt as if he saw right through me. Now he'd out me to the entire school. I was sure of it.

"Pathetic," he spat. He backed away from me, bolted up the stairs away from the stingy basement, away from  _ me _ . The weed was really taking a toll on me now. More hot tears streamed down my face. I fumbled around in my pockets, desperate for my phone. ' _ I have to get out of here..'  _ I couldn't leave without Kurapika and Leorio, so I had to call them.

I pressed on Leorio's contact since it was the first I saw. It went straight to voicemail. Of course, he was probably drunk. I scrolled a little further down as I stumbled on the stairs, going to drastic measures to get out of that spinning basement.

"Hello?"

"I wanna go home," my voice was hoarse.

"What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it-" I hiccuped "-right now."

"Well, okay." He said it quite reluctantly.

"Where are you guys?"

"We're on the rooftop, but we'll come to you. Meet us at the car?"

"Yeah, okay," I hung up and pushed the door open, more of that dreadful smell wafting up my nose yet again. I saw Gon chugging alcohol like there was no tomorrow, three empty bottles next to him.

Eventually, Kurapika came out with a wasted Leorio and tentatively seated him in the back. Kurapika was our designated driver.

One other person was leaving. They turned out to be a pain in the ass. Moral of the story: don't drink and drive.

I arrived home, thanked Kurapika, told him he could keep my car for the night, and reached my room, taking a much-needed rest. I curled up. Tomorrow there was school. Monday was the day  _ my  _ school would become a living hell because of one Gon Freecss.

Gon Freecss. The worst human being on the planet by far. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with two dumbasses in a hospital

The next morning when I woke up, I couldn't remember much. But something told me I should be worried since Alluka was cuddled up next to me. She rarely did that anymore since she wanted her independence.

I reached over to my phone, still groggy, and saw there were a few messages from Kurapika.

_ 'What happened?' _

_ 'Are you home safe? _

_ 'Some rumor is going around' _

_ Crap _ .  _ That _ was what I was worried about. I texted back, not bothering to respond to his first questions. The pounding in my head became more frequent, so I looked on my bedside table and saw water along with some aspirin. That would have to do.

_ 'What rumor?' _ I checked the time as I typed the message. I still had thirty minutes to get ready. I readied myself for the worst. My coming-out party was next week or something along those lines.

_ 'Freecss got hit by a car.' _

I was silent for a minute, letting that settle in. ' _ It's just a rumor, right?' _

_ 'I don't know, maybe it's true. Gon got so drunk he forgot about his car and just started walking home instead, the wrong way might I add, and got hit by some other drunk driver.' _

I  _ did _ see him drinking...

_ 'Do you know what hospital he's at?' _

_ 'Most people are saying Yorknew Grace' _

I checked the time once again and stood up, trying not to wake Alluka.

I treaded through my room, grabbed a hoodie and some sweatpants, and made my way to the bathroom. It was my fault. All of it. He could  _ die _ . And here I was,  _ glad.  _ I was glad he couldn't spread the news in time, I was glad. I WAS GLAD. What the hell is  _ wrong _ with me?! That only made me feel more guilty than I already was, and so, utterly depressed, ashamed, and humiliated, I walked to school.

-

I arrived just in time. Everyone had these worried, anxious looks on their faces and it made me sick. It made me sick that these people cared, only they didn't have to feel guilty. It wasn't their fault. Maybe it was all the alcohol last night. That could be why they looked like they could throw-up any second. But no, my mind had to twist it into something it wasn't.  _ I _ made it a challenge to get through the day.

By the end of the day, I threw up six times, four because I didn't want Gon to die. Sure he was a dick and an absolute bitch, but that didn't matter. He doesn't deserve to die. I was the one who started this, it's my fault, it's my fault, IT'S MY FAULT!

I was already going insane, and so was my moral compass. That and the mix of alcohol from last night made me delusional at two in the morning. I had to know if he was okay. If I was gonna sleep again I had to know that if I died, I wasn't going to drop straight into hell.

And so, I called Yorknew Grace.

"Hello?" A young woman's voice came on. "How can I help you?"

"Is there a Gon Freecss there?" She started clacking on a keyboard. I was surprised they didn't recognize the name already from all the students that probably called.

"Yes, he is here. Are you family?"

"Umm.. No.. just a worried friend is all." I lied. Maybe they'd tell me something.

"I'm sorry, I can't release much information. All I can tell you is that he is in serious but stable condition."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry sir. Maybe you can contact family? No one's called just yet." Why wouldn't anyone call?

" _ No one? _ "

"No, sir. You're the first person who's asked for him."

"How long has he been in the hospital?"

"That's confidential."

I started crying tears of anger. This was ridiculous! I hung up and ran to one of my many cars, pulled myself together long enough to drive over there, and called Leorio once I arrived.

"I need your help."

"Wha- it's three in the morning! Why-"

"I'm at the hospital trying to visit Freecss, but I can't. They won't tell me anything either."

"Why are you visiting? And why do you need me?"

"You wanna be a doctor, so convince the other doctors to tell me, I dunno."

"Fine, dude, but you didn't answer the first question."

"Whatever, thanks, man." Pretty soon, the hospital phone rang.

"Hello. How can I help y-" I heard loud jibberish on the other end.

"Sir! Please! There is no need for that language! UGH! Fine! Dr. O'Malley? There's someone who wants to speak with you." 

The doctor got on the phone and managed to calm Leorio down enough to tell him what went down with Gon. I couldn't hear it though. Soon, the doctor hung up and walked away. My phone rang.

"Alright, here's the deal. Gon was bleeding internally when they brought him in, and they were worried about the oxygen levels in his blood but, he's stabilized now, and they think they're back up to normal, so that's no longer a concern. He was also running a high fever, so they put him on  _ mondo _ doses of intravenous antibiotics. He also has a partially collapsed lung. Brat also has six broken ribs, a broken ankle, torn cartilage in both knees, and a severe concussion. He had a surgery for the lung, and that went well. They did a thoracoscopy, which is a couple of small incisions in the chest. Then they put a tube into the lung to drain the fluid out from the pleural space so the lung can re-expand. That's way less invasive than a thoracotomy. And that's it. Gon's lucky he didn't die."

"Oh my God... u-uhm, thanks for doing this."

"As long as I get to go to sleep."

And he hung up. I took in a deep breath and walked to the table asking them if I could see Gon. They must've been worried since I looked like I had just seen a ghost, and let me in.

"He'll be awake soon if you want to wait."

"Um, yeah, okay."

He looked dilapidated. As if a meteor hit and struck Gon. All that was needed was a bullseye on his frail body. I sat down next to him chewing my nails when he opened those big eyes. They narrowed on me. He probably didn't want a gay freak the first thing he saw when he woke up.

He groaned in agony. "W-Why are y-"

"Don't talk."

He grunted as he slumped back in the bed. His voice when he talked sounded like he was out of breath.

"I'm here because it's my fault."

He just stared at me and eventually looked up to the ceiling shaking his head. "No-" He coughed a little. I leaped up to him to hold his back and I wanted to kill him right then and there.

"You idiot! I said don't talk! do you  _ want _ to die?!" He just looked at me.

"Don't answer that."

"Are you just gonna stay here and do nothing? You know I'm okay, there's no point in staying-" His voice was oddly raspy and weak.

"Shut up. When I stop feeling guilty, I'll leave. Now deal with it." And so, we didn't say another word to the other. For seven hours. I missed class just so I could feel like I wasn't  _ all _ bad.

But I was.

Killua Zoldyck. The worst human being on the planet by far. I think Gon would agree.


	7. Everyone has an origin story, even the villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where we get a background check on the newbie

Ever since that day, I would visit frequently. Not once did I see any other visitors or flowers. We hardly talked either, so I wouldn't know if it was just a fluke. I just sat there, and he just laid there. Eventually, my interest peaked, and I decided to meddle. I went to the nurse that took care of him during the day. 

"Hello, miss?"

"Yes?"

"Does anyone visit Gon?" She just blinked at me, so I decided to continue for a little clarification. "Like, at all?"

"No, sir. You're the only one who's ever visited. No one's called either. Not during the day anyway, maybe at night?"

That was right. The nurse didn't work at night. I stayed a little longer, and soon, the nurse who came during the night shift entered the room. I recognized him, and he recognized me.

"Hi, Killua. Another late night?"

"Haha, yeah. Say, I- erm- I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Does anyone ever visit or call Gon?"

His face fell into a frown, and his eyes were solemn. "No, maybe during the day, I wouldn't know. You're the only one who's ever been with him."

"Oh... How long has he been in the hospital? Before I, came I mean."

"You were there about... I'd say a little over a day after he first arrived."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Smith."

He grinned at me and replied in his usual cheery tone, "'Course, Zoldyck." He gathered some of his papers and left the front desk. I went to Gon's room.

It had been about a month since I first visited. It was less that we hated each other, but it's not like we enjoyed the other's company too much. It just felt good to be in the other's presence. At least, I hope Gon felt the same.

"Ay, wake up, stupid," I called out as I entered the door.

"I'm already up, fat ass." We both chuckled a little. Just a little.

I seated myself on my usual chair, where I spent hours unmoving. I was already comfortable anyway. It was a comfortable chair. Maybe Gon made it a little more comfortable too...

I sighed, and he stared at me, waiting.

"Listen, I know this is none of my business, but why hasn't anyone visited you? Like, not even family?"

It was his turn to sigh now. "My dad left me when I was five, and I was left in the care of my Aunt Mito and grandma. They died in a car crash when I was twelve. Scum of a dad didn't even come to the funeral. And, we both know the deal with Retz."

"Oh... I'm sor-"

"I don't need your pity."

We sat silent for a bit before I had to ask the question that was gnawing at the back of my brain. 

"How'd you take care of yourself?"

He scoffed a little and laughed. "I was ping-pong-balled from foster home to foster home. When I turned sixteen, I had to rent an apartment, since I couldn't buy just yet, and now that I'm eighteen, I bought my old house. I wanted to educate myself, and homeschooling didn't do shit for me, so I transferred."

I just hummed in thought. Gon chortled for a moment and then asked me, "What's your origin story, emo boy?"

"Rough home. Stole my family's money, nabbed my little sister, and took off."

He did the same as me and hummed in thought.

We stayed silent for a long while.

I had gone to the hospital at 10:00.

It was now midnight. 

I started, "I should get going now-"

"Don't." He interrupted me, and that was the last thing I expected him to say. 

"Why?"

"Shut up and stay."

"You can't force me. You're chained to a hospital bed." I was going to stay anyway. I just wanted to tease him, and he knew that.

"Stop being a brat." At that, I sat in my usual seat. I could just text Alluka. She'd understand. 

"I'm gonna miss school, you know." I already missed two weeks' worth of full-days, and I never made it through classes long enough without skipping to see Gon.

He mocked me, "As if you care."

I didn't. 


End file.
